Kagero
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |birthday =July 26 |nationality =Hoshido |occupation(s)=Former Retainer of Mikoto Retainer of Ryoma |relatives =Unnamed Older Brother |game =Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 3: Journey Begins Chapter 10: Ninja Village (Fates: Birthright) Chapter 12: Bitter Intrigue (Fates: Conquest) Chapter 11: Mutual Enemies (Fates: Revelation) |class =Ninja |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Rie Murakawa English Sarah Blandy }} Kagero is an ally unit in Fire Emblem Fates on the Birthright and Revelation routes. One of Ryoma's personal retainers, Kagero is a Hoshidan kunoichi who is loyal and serious to a fault. She is known to have been best friends with the Diviner Orochi since childhood. Profile Kagero is a kunoichi from a noble family who has served the Hoshidan royalty for generations. Originally one of Queen Mikoto's personal retainers, Kagero later became Ryoma's retainer at her liege's behest. According to her supports with Corrin, her position was originally meant to be assumed by her older brother. However, due to him suffering from a disease that prevented him from executing the duties expected of a ninja, she thus made the decision to step forward and serve the Hoshidan royal family in his stead. In the support conversations that Kagero shares with her fellow retainer Saizo, it is revealed that the two of them were in a romantic relationship at some point prior to the events of Fates. Due to their inability to reconcile their differences, they eventually elected to end the relationship and focus instead on their duties. Prologue Following the battle between the Nohrians and the Hoshidans, Saizo appears and attempts to kill Corrin, but is stopped by Xander and the royal siblings as he and Kagero make their retreat. Birthright Following a Mokushujin ambush set by Kotaro, Kaze finds Kagero and frees her. She had accompanied her liege when a scout informed him of the situation at Cheve. Ryoma tasked Kagero with delivering the information back to the kingdom, so she traveled through Mokushu, believing it to be a neutral nation in the war. However, she was captured by their ninja and held hostage in a cell. She soon sent another ally to inform Yukimura of the situation and that all Hoshidan ninja should avoid travelling through Mokushu, before requesting to join Corrin's army, which they accept. Kagero subsequently aids Corrin's effort to put an end to the age-old conflict shared between Hoshido and Nohr. Conquest Kagero first appears with her liege at Palace Macarath, where Corrin and the Nohrian army are sent to relax after a heated string of battles. However, tipped off by Iago, Ryoma and his army arrive and demand Corrin return to them in return for healing Elise, who had fallen ill during their trip at Notre Sagesse. Corrin flatly refuses the offer and Kagero is deployed to capture Corrin, though she fails and eventually the Hoshidan army is forced to retreat before they are surrounded by reinforcements. Following all-out war between Hoshido and Nohr, Kagero is travelling through Mokushu when she is captured by them. Corrin and their army were sent to help Kotaro dispel the Hoshidan invaders, when Saizo attempts to assassinate the daiymo. Saizo reveals that Kotaro captured Kagero so that the Hoshidan army would back off, and Corrin requests to see his cells as proof when he attempts to lie. Kotaro then turns on his allies, but is eventually killed in the ensuing battle. Kagero is freed from her cell, and she is initially surprised at first, believing Saizo had stooped so low to free her; Saizo responds that it was just by chance, and they depart afterwards. Kagero is later seen with both Saizo and her liege as the final stand against the Nohrian army, who had defeated the other siblings' armies. Kagero puts up a good fight to defend her liege despite overwhelming odds, but is eventually slain in battle along with many of her allies. If she survives the battle, her fate remains unknown. Revelation Like in Birthright and Conquest, has been taken hostage by Kotaro and the Mokushujin ninja. Following the end of the ensuing battle, Kagero will meet Corrin for the first time after being freed from imprisonment. Initially expressing incredulity at Corrin's presence in Hoshido, she is later convinced to aid Corrin's cause by Takumi and Sakura. Kagero subsequently aids Corrin's effort to put an end to Anankos' machinations. Personality Kagero is predominantly defined by her fierce loyalty to Ryoma, where she will not hesitate to sacrifice herself in order to preserve his life. According to her supports with Kaze, this loyalty of hers sees her devoting the bulk of her time to training or fulfilling missions, leaving her with little time for leisure. Compared to Saizo, however, the extent of her loyalty is less extreme; through her supports with him, she blandly chastises him for instilling unnecessary fear into the new recruits of the Hoshidan army by insisting that they be prepared to sacrifice their lives to protect their lieges. Kagero often presents herself as a calm, confident individual, befitting of one who acts as a personal bodyguard of the Hoshidan high prince. This sense of collectedness is consistently maintained even when she is faced with tense situations. One such example may be observed in Kagero's B support with Takumi, where, in response to him demanding her to explain what is lacking in his sense of patience, she remains calm enough to carefully craft a reply without offending him. Despite the serious demeanour that Kagero commonly presents, she is still able to form meaningful relationships with others and take up hobbies for amusement. Her supports with other characters often portray her as being receptive to conversation; through her supports with Rinkah, for one, she initiates conversation in a bid to strike up a friendship with her. Kagero is also known to harbour an interest in painting, a fact that sees her spending much of her free time engaging in the art. Though she lacks the aptitude for painting, it is through this medium of art that she has established a steadfast friendship with Orochi, one that has remained strong since her childhood. Through their supports, it is evident that Orochi is the only known person to appreciate Kagero's eccentric style of art, to the point where she regards a card featuring a brook-and-water drawing as a symbol of their friendship. Though this is also shared by Odin, who admired Kagero's art of a silkwyrm as a stroke of genius in their supports, and attempted to summon it, with Kagero eager to help out, showing a desire to have her art come to life. Kagero is said to be the best diary-keeper in the army. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Fates Base Stats Birthright Chapter 10 - Ninja Village/Revelation Chapter 11 - Mutual Enemies As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 12 - Bitter Intrigue |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= *Initially in Guard Stance with Saizo. Guard Stance: +1 Move Conquest Chapter 25 - Ryoma |-|Normal= Sword - C Shuriken - A |Item= Silver Shuriken Sting Shuriken }} |-|Hard= Sword - C Shuriken - A |Item= Silver Shuriken Sting Shuriken }} |-|Lunatic= Sword - B Shuriken - S |Item= Silver Shuriken Spy's Shuriken Sting Shuriken }} Growth Rates Class: |35% |70% |0% |40% |70% |30% |30% |55% |} |35% |70% |0% |40% |70% |30% |30% |60% |} |40% |75% |0% |35% |60% |35% |30% |55% |} Max Stat Modifiers | +3 | 0 | -1 | -1 | 0 | -1 | +1 |} Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= Corrin (M) |baseclass= Varies |promotedclass1= Varies |promotedclass2= Varies}} |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Special Classes |} Supports Romantic Supports * Corrin (Male) * Ryoma * Takumi * Saizo * Kaden * Hinata * Azama * Subaki * Hayato * Jakob * Kaze * Silas * Odin (Revelation only) * Arthur (Revelation only) Other Supports * Corrin (Female) * Rinkah * Orochi * Setsuna * Peri (Revelation only) * Kagero's Child Overall Base Class Set Kagero is the third Ninja recruited in Birthright and Revelation. Lacking in HP, Magic, Skill and Defense, she is instead defined by high Strength and Speed and moderate Resistance. This translates into Kagero being the very definition of a glass cannon, capable of inflicting strong attacks but rather frail in terms of physical defence. Her personal skill, Shuriken Mastery, makes her particularly effective when facing against Shuriken-wielding foes, as she inflicts half the damage received from an enemy Shuriken attack and also gives them the same debuffs that she receives. She will not be using this in Birthright as often as enemy Shuriken users are limited to Maid units, which are seldom used offensively as they are primarily Nohrian healers. It also serves as a means to cover some of the weapon advantage Shuriken users have over her if she is using a Sword or a Tome. Kagero's two base promotions are the Master Ninja and the Mechanist classes. As a Master Ninja, she will stand to gain from a slight increase in her Resistance, alongside the added ability to arm Swords and Katana. Lethality is one of the skills that she can learn in this class, possessing the unique ability to instantly kill an enemy. Given its low activation rate and Kagero's poor Skill, however, it is not a very reliable skill for her to possess, especially when she is subjected to difficult situations. Shurikenfaire is the other skill that she can learn, and is one that will complement her natural proficiency in Shuriken by boosting her attack damage with them armed. As a Mechanist, Kagero sacrifices some Skill and Speed to boost her HP, Strength and Luck. Golembane is one of the skills learnt, but is practically useless to there being a lack of Stoneborn and puppet-based enemies in the game. Replicate, conversely, allows Kagero to create a clone of herself, thereby permitting her to fight in two different locations at once. Due to Kagero's poor Defense, using this skill requires some caution to prevent her from being killed. Secondary Class Set Kagero has secondary access to the Diviner class set, entailing the Onmyoji and Basara promotions. Unfortunately, she has very little reason to be either a Diviner or an Onmyoji due to her nonexistent Magic, but she can stand to profit from the Basara class's skill repertoire. As a Diviner, Kagero can learn Future Sight, a skill that can make training her easier due to the boosts that it injects into her experience gains. As a Basara, Kagero can learn Rend Heaven, a better offensive skill for her compared to Lethality. This is due to it having a much higher activation rate, alongside allowing Kagero to inflict huge amounts of damage with each activation. This skill is especially useful when facing Generals and Berserkers, and it also further helps to alleviate the poor Might of Shurikens. Quixotic, conversely, is a risky skill, boosting both Kagero and the foes' Hit and skill activation. As Kagero's Skill is not very good to begin with, Quixotic can thus be considered to offset any problems that she may have with skill activations, although much caution must be exercised when doing so. Buddy Class Sets * Rinkah: Rinkah grants Kagero access to the Oni Savage class set, entailing the Oni Chieftain and Blacksmith promotions. This class set largely eliminates all of her Skill to greatly improve on her Strength and defensive capabilities. As an Oni Chieftain, Kagero can learn Death Blow, a skill that becomes extremely deadly when used in tandem with Barb Shuriken. She can also learn Counter, which will allow Kagero to deflect attacks dealt to her at close range. As a Blacksmith, Kagero's HP and Defense growths are boosted without sacrificing much of her Skill. Lancebreaker is a useful skill she stands to learn in this class, allowing her to better deal with Lance and Naginata-wielding opponents. *'Setsuna:' Setsuna grants Kagero access to the Archer class set, entailing the Sniper and Kinshi Knight promotions. This class set gives her slightly less Skill and Speed as compared to the Ninja class set, but this is offset by the boosts it provides to her HP, Strength, Luck and Defense growths. As a Sniper, Kagero can learn Certain Blow, which can help boost her accuracy without the drawbacks of Quixotic. She can also learn Bowfaire, which really only has room for Kagero if she intends to remain in a Bow-wielding class. As a Kinshi Knight, Kagero can learn Air Superiority, which is more useful when Kagero is in a Bow-wielding class. She also stands to learn Amaterasu, a support skill that sees better use on units that are more focused on providing assistance to their allies from the backlines. Aside from skills, the Archer class line makes great use of her high strength by providing a natural Hit bonus. *'Peri:' Peri provides Kagero with the Cavalier class set, entailing the Paladin and Great Knight promotions. As a Paladin, Kagero can learn Defender, which gives a +1 bonus to all stats when she leads a Guard Stance. She also stands to learn Aegis, a skill that protects her from attacks launched by Bows and magic. As a Great Knight, Kagero can learn Luna, a skill that fixes the low Might of Shuriken by ignoring the Defense of foes when activated. She also learns Armored Blow, letting Kagero attack enemies without the fear of sustaining too much physical damage. Partner Class Sets *'Ryoma/Kaze/Hinata/Saizo:' All four of these men give Kagero access to the Samurai class set. Kagero's stats complement the class very well and is a viable option if looking to increase her offence on the battlefield. The Samurai class notably provides her with Vantage, allowing her to safely initiate combat during the enemy's turn when low on HP. Given her fragility offset by her high damage output, this almost guarantees her survivability. The Swordmaster class provides her with the Astra skill, a powerful offensive skill that allows her to pile damage, allowing her to deal more damage in a single round of combat, although she likely won't trigger it too often due to her below average skill growths. Swordfaire increases her damage output with Swords, and can be bought back over to Master Ninja. The Master of Arms class provides her with Seal Strength, a useful debuffing tool, and Life and Death which combined with her high Attack gives her the ability to take out all but the bulkiest of foes. *'Takumi': Takumi provides the Archer class. For information, read Setsuna's section above. *'Silas': Silas provides the Cavalier class. *Odin: Odin provides the Dark Mage class line. Kagero has a lot to gain skill wise from this class set, but due to her non-existent magic growth, her ability to excel in these classes is severely limited. The Dark Mage's Heartseeker reduces adjacent enemy avoid, allowing Kagero to easily tag them with Shuriken to apply her debuffs. Sorcerer has Vengeance, allowing her to apply more damage to her Shuriken attacks the more hurt she is. While it has a high activation rate, her low growth rates makes it risky to use as she needs to stay injured to have any benefits from it. Due to her weakness to Bow wielders, the Sorcerer's Bowbreaker class alleviates the threat of Sniper units and other high skill wielding bow users and is a great skill to have. Dark Knight has Seal Magic to guarantee that she can cripple mage characters, especially when her Shuriken has a weapon advantage over them, and Lifetaker for a great regeneration skill so long as she can eliminate her opponent. Lastly, all of the classes in the Dark Mage class line have a Weapon Triangle Disadvantage against Shuriken/Daggers, which is helpful in activating Shuriken Mastery. *Arthur: Arthur provides the Fighter class line, which Kagero naturally excels in with her high strength, matching Charlotte in terms of pure physical power as a Fighter. ''Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Honorable Ninja :''A ninja of Hoshido, who is ready to lay down her life for her liege. One of Ryoma's retainers. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Base Stats Rarity: Dagger |Skill= Steel Dagger }} Dagger |Skill= Poison Dagger Retribution }} Dagger |Skill= Poison Dagger+ Retribution }} Skills Overall Base Set In the earliest days of Heroes, Kagero was the strongest Dagger unit one could obtain. Despite her middling bulk, she has a respectable Atk and Spd that would otherwise be unimpressive to most units in general, but was particularly useful in tandem with her original, unique starting weapon. The Poison Dagger, is a unique weapon that can deal effective damage to Infantry units and the only weapon currently in Heroes that has this effect. This was more useful when a mass majority of units used in Arenas were Infantry units. As the game progressed, Kagero has fallen out of favor as Meta shifted over to Cavalry units then to Armor units, nullifying her usefulness to merely a niche. Kagero has since obtained a new personal weapon Kagero's Dart. While she loses her effectiveness against infantry units, she gains 9 additional Atk, pushing her to a 49 neutral. It also boosts he Atk and Spd by 4 if her Atk is greater than her foe's, calculated after buffs and in combat skills, such as Death Blow's effect. With proper buffing and skills, Kagero can easily become the physically strongest Dagger unit in the game. She also inflicts a unique Debuff called 7, reducing the Def/Res of her target and any enemy within two spaces of the target, which is a huge debuff. Finally, her dagger can be refined to reduce the damage of her enemy's first attack by 50% if she initiates, giving her a little more safety when engaging in combat since she has decent enough Spd to prevent a slew of potential enemies from landing the second blow on her that she cannot reduce. Kagero's kit includes Reprisal boosting her damage when wounded and is faster at charging than Vengeance. Warding Blow boosts her Res when initiating combat, which goes nicely on her middling Res to push it to decently bulky. Finally she is the only unit with Daggerbreaker which is a minimal benefit to her as Daggers are such a rarity. Kagero enjoyed a brief spot in the limelight, but has not aged well as the meta of Heroes has evolved. She still has her strengths and can easily assassinate some powerful threats, though limited to Infantry. Counters Kagero suffers form horrible physical bulk and any sort of Bow user or any close range attacker and run through that weakness. As a colorless unit, Raventomes easily take care of her, even those who are infantry like both Robins, Lyon, and Sophia. Skill Inheritance Kagero can become an anti-unit attacker if she inherits one of many seasonal daggers like Sky Maiougi, Cloud Maiougi, and Dusk Uchiwa to deal effective damage against other unit types. Draw Back or Reposition serve as excellent unit manipulation for her Support Skill. Glimmer is great when she uses buffs to deal damage. Fury or Death Blow work well with her damage output, either giving her flat stat increases to her stats or better Atk on initiation, the latter of which pairs nicely with her Dart. The form pairs especially well with Desperation for high damage output. Skill C has many different options from Wave, Drive, Threaten, and Ploy. It is flexible enough for her to make the most of any of those skills. |-|Hares at the Fair= ;Spring Ninja :One of Ryoma's retainers, and a ninja of Hoshido. She was given the mission to participate in the Spring Festival, and she's fulfilling that duty. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Dagger |Skill= Lethal Carrot+ Night Sky }} Skills Overall Base Set Spring Kagero is the first Flying Dagger unit, long before Eir was introduced. The underpowered nature of Daggers were not too large of a hinderance as her Lethal Carrot increased damage by a flat 10 whenever she activated her special move. Her high Atk and Spd allowed her to maintain her Specials and thus yield high damage outputs on her enemy, especially on top of her Glimmer skill which she can empower with Flier support skills. Spd/Res Bond gave her bonus Spd and Res when adjacent to an ally during battle while Goad Fliers helps her flying teammates. She also has Live for Honor, which helps to farm Badges and Crests in the Training Tower, though the benefits are likely minimal due to the already high payout of such items for free. Spring Kagero is a strong Dagger unit that benefits on Flier teams or just about any team that can supply her buffs. Her only downside is that there are two other Colorless Flying Dagger units, one of which is Eir who is a Mythic Hero every player can obtain and the other is Hot Spring Camilla, a Heroic Grail unit. Counters Spring Kagero has maintained the same weaknesses as her Infantry version. Her low Physical bulk leaves her vulnerable to all sorts of melee weapons. Bow wielders are guaranteed to take her down, dealing effective damage and having generally strong enough Atk to kill her even if she runs Iote's Shield. As a colorless unit, Raventomes easily take care of her, even those who are infantry like both Robins, Lyon, and Sophia. Skill Inheritance Spring Kagero does need an overhaul mainly to her Passive Skills as she is best suited for Player Turn combat. Reposition is a great ally manipulation skill to pull allies out of harms way or move them closer to initiate their own attacks. Swift Sparrow is a key skill for her as she enjoys having the bonus Atk and Spd to deal more damage and guarantee a double attack. Desperation grants her the ability to guarantee her follow up attack when wounded. Finally Hone Fliers is a better Skill C to boost her ally fliers. |-|The Land's Bounty= ;Beverage Ninja :A ninja of Hoshido who is ready to lay down her life to obtain some candy. One of Ryoma's retainers. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Skills Overall Base Set Much like her Spring Variant, Halloween Kagero was the first Armor Dagger unit and a Green one at that. She is just as strong Atk wise as her other two variations, however she is unusually slow, instead trading that for bulk. Halloween Kagero is an excellent Armor unit built to perform in the current Meta. Halloween punishes units relying on Special attacks as Bottled Juice increases Cooldowns when she hits them, slowing down their ability to nuke her, if at all. Draconic Aura increases her damage when it procs as it takes her impressive 50 Neutral IV Atk and adds 15 bonus Atk when it activates. Mirror Strike boosts her Atk and Res when initiating combat. Bold Fighter is an excellent Skill B as it makes her abysmal Spd irrelevant when she doubles and speeds her Special charging when she initiates. Even Attack Wave further increases her Atk during even numbered turns, allowing her to hit even harder every other turn. While her low Spd may be a small issue, she has enough already in her base kit to cover that one weakness and make her a dangerous unit if not addressed properly. Counters As an armor unit, Halloween is weak to Armor slaying weapons, especially those who have color advantage over her like Hana, Tobin, and Selena. She is, however, one of the few ones who can withstand an attack from normal Micaiah thanks to her color advantage and exceptional magical bulk. Red units carrying Distant Counter skill or weapons also can counter her effectively with color advantage such as Ryoma, Legendary Ike, Hríd, and Zelgius. Additionally Wrath sword units can easily kill her in a single round if they are in range of the skill. Skill Inheritance Halloween Kagero is not restricted to just her Bottled Juice weapon, as she can use just about any other inheritable Dagger with great effectiveness. Swap or Pivot are tried and true Armor unit skills, giving her mobility with either one. Draconic Aura is already a great skill, though she can also run Glimmer if relying on Armor buffs. Death Blow is better over Mirror Strike as her Res is already strong enough that the points allocated to that is better suited to just being in Atk alone. Her Skill C can be any sort of Armor buffing skill if being used on an Armor team. Quotes ''Fates'' :Kagero/Fates Quotes ''Heroes'' :Kagero/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings Kagero - Traditional Ninja (古風な忍 Kofūna Shinobi lit. Old-fashioned Shinobi) : Kagero continued to serve Ryoma after he was crowned, but there are few records of her activities. Paintings thought to be by her were preserved as national treasures. ; Kagero and Corrin (Birthright) : Corrin was hailed as a hero, working alongside his spouse to spread peace worldwide. Kagero remained a ninja. It is said that the couple got along, but didn't have much time together. ; Kagero and Corrin (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Corrin ruling as the wise king of Valla. Kagero remained a ninja. It is said that the couple got along, but didn't have much time together. ; Kagero and Arthur : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. Kagero remained a ninja. It is said that the couple got along, but didn't have much time together. ; Kagero and Azama : Azama decided to use his talents to inspire and heal the people of Hoshido—rather than taunt them. Kagero remained a ninja. It is said that the couple got along, but didn't have much time together. ; Kagero and Hayato : After the war, Hayato traveled the world before replacing Fuga as chief of the Wind Tribe. Kagero remained a ninja. It is said that the couple got along, but didn't have much time together. ; Kagero and Hinata : Hinata's passion for the blade did not end with the war. He practiced morning, noon, and night. Kagero remained a ninja. It is said that the couple got along, but didn't have much time together. ; Kagero and Jakob : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. Kagero remained a ninja. It is said that the couple got along, but didn't have much time together. ; Kagero and Kaden : Despite marriage, Kaden continued to travel, returning favors. Later, he served as chief of his village. Kagero remained a ninja. It is said the couple got along, but didn't have much time together. ; Kagero and Kaze : While no official records of Kaze survive, he appears in many rumors and tales of heroic exploits. Kagero remained a ninja. It is said the couple got along, but didn't have much time together. ; Kagero and Odin :There are no official records of Odin from after the war, but much was written about (and by) him. Kagero vanished around the same time, but tales of Odin always included his darling wife as well. ; Kagero and Ryoma : Ryoma was crowned King of Hoshido, and his rule lead to an era of unprecedented prosperity. Kagero remained a ninja. It is said that the couple got along, but didn't have much time together. ; Kagero and Saizo : Saizo disappeared from official records after the war, but no doubt he served the royal family forever. Kagero remained a ninja. It is said that the couple got along, but didn't have much time together. ; Kagero and Silas : Silas served loyally as a Knight of Nohr. He was beloved by trainee knights for his great patience. Kagero remained a ninja. It is said that the couple got along, but didn't have much time together. ; Kagero and Subaki : Subaki was appointed chief of the pegasus knights and served with a perfect record. Kagero remained a ninja. It is said that the couple got along, but didn't have much time together. ; Kagero and Takumi : Takumi grew into his position as a leader and prince. He was a crucial part of Hoshido's recovery. Kagero remained a ninja. It is said that the couple got along, but didn't have much time together. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Kagero is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Etymology Kagerō can mean "Heat Haze"(陽炎) or "Mayfly" (蜉蝣). It is also the name of an Imperial Japanese Destroyer, as well as an entire class of destroyers. Trivia *Kagero shares her Japanese voice actress, Rie Murakawa, with Est in her appearances in ''Fire Emblem Heroes, and Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. **Kagero shares her English voice actress, Sarah Blandy, with Midori and Layla, as well as Fae (from Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade) and Nino (from Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade) in their appearances in Fire Emblem Heroes. *Kagero was voted the 27th most popular female on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *Kagero is the only retainer of a royal sibling that is not recruited at the same time as her counterpart (Saizo). *In Heroes, Kagero is the only hero with the skill Daggerbreaker. This is a reference to Kagero's personal skill in Fates, in which it's designed specifically to counter opposing shuriken/dagger users. *Kagero (Spring Ninja) is the winner of the 12th Voting Gauntlet (Bunny Battle Ballot) in Fire Emblem Heroes. *The fact that Kagero wears primarily pink and needs to be saved on all three routes by Saizo, the older one of a pair of brothers who wear primarily red and green, could be a reference to Princess Peach from the Super Mario Bros. series. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Female Characters